someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Fantasy: Hell
I recently bought myself a new PSP because with the old one, my favorite game Final Fantasy 4 After Events i think it was, well... Some really messed up shit happened, trust me. I am going to warn you, I am not good at English. It happened back in 2014, when I got my own PSP. I bought it from eBay around 100 to 200$. I had only 1 game. A Final Fantasy game. I was a huge fan of the game series since the classical NES... Did it exist on NES? Anyways, moving on. When I unpacked the PSP, it was actually really warm yet it was in a package and I had to pay for it so... Legal stuff. So I inserted the game and gave it a go. Loud beeping noise and static. Well, nothing that big of a problem. I tried it again, the same thing, but finally, the game started. But there was one thing off, the music and font. The music was a slowed down version of the normal title theme and the font was OCRA Extended. "What the fuck?" I said. I started a new game but before I did that, I noticed a save file... Named... "4". What a pleasant name. I played through the new game for a bit and I saved the game. As soon as I saved the game, screen cut to black and super loud screaming was heard. "What the fuck is this? A fucking modded game?" I questioned. Everytime I did something in the game, I saw the word HELL and souls in the game. I invited my friend at my place and when he arrived, there were two save files, "4" and "KNOCK" which I don't remember putting that as my save file's name. I decided to load up "4" and I was greeted with the Castle Baron, at least i think it was... But the entire castle was on fire... ENTIRE FUCKING CASTLE. I was playing as Kain, level 99 and 99999/9998 HP. Now I knew that this was a fucking modded hack that some fucking twat created... Sorry, I overreact. I continued the game until my friend and I were shocked. Kefka from the 6th game was there, he stared at the blood red sky. Kain approached him and said: "Who are you?" Kefka responded: "HE sends his regards." Then a 3D animation of Kefka ripping off Kain's head played and then the game crashed. Day or 2 passed, me and my friend decided to play the game again and load the file "KNOCK" since that wasn't corrupted. The scene started in the ruined castle in the desert and I was playing as Edward, the bard. The castle was overgrown by trees and corpses. "What a fucking waste of time this shit is." I said. My friend responded " Proceed." I walked up to the throne room until now I saw Terra from the 6th game. She said: "I know what YOU did. Yes, YOU. Behind that fucking screen. I lost so much so now you will as well." I was totally freaked out, creepy version of Lavender Town music played, creepy images of corpses and a mechanical man appeared on the screen until the game crashed. We know that we were going insane but heck, one last try. I booted up the game and I saw Terra and Kefka staring at the screen SUPER CLOSELY. Nothing happened at the first 5 minutes until the game soaked blood and PSP as well. What the fuck is this? Who is this sick enough to do a such thing to a game? I went to bed to get some sleep... Bam! At night time, the devils visited me. It was them both. My parents were in the other room so I screamed. When they came to the room, the devils stabbed me 6 times. My parents kicked out the idiots and installed the CCTV system. That's when it all started. 2 years ago. I swear to God , if anyone buys a game or console from someone called DiePlayers123 in eBay, he deleted his account luckily, but if he creates a new one, don't buy anything from him. Trust me... It's HELL. Category:Original Story Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta